A Guardian
by Freya Hopps
Summary: Setiap Pure Blood pasti memiliki seorang Guardian. Mereka bersumpah akan melindungi dan menjaga Moroinya sampai titik darah penghabisan. / VKook/TaeKook - NamJin - MinYoon - Sope. BxB. Vampire!AU. / Inspired by Vampire Academy.


**Hello, para pembaca awcookies!**

Sebelumnya—aku mau minta maaf karena tiba-tiba hilang. HAMPIR 8 BULAN. Jadi aku jelasin dulu, sekarang aku udah mendekati semester karatan alias semester akhir. 8 bulan terakhir aku sibuk Kerja Praktek, bikin laporan ini itu, sidang KP, dkk yang gak bisa aku jabarin satu-satu disini. Aku juga sebenernya udah banyak ide yang ingin aku tuangkan di tiga fanfiction on going aku ( ** _Terlalu Tampan_** , **_Social & Science_** dan ** _A Guardian_** ), bahkan waktu selesai UTS dan pas laporanku selesai revisi aku sempet bikin draft **_Terlalu Tampan_** sama ** _A Guardian_**.

Terus, waktu aku selesai sidang KP, aku suruh (ehm) mantan pacar virtualku— _yah, you know lah ya anak K-Popers suka main apa_ —buat baca ceritaku dan aku minta pendapat sama dia, cerita **_Terlalu Tampan_** kecepetan alurnya apa enggak? Setelah dia baca keseluruhan ceritaku, dia bilang kalau alur **_Terlalu Tampan_** itu kecepetan. Jadi, aku mulai muter otak buat bikin **_Terlalu Tampan_** versi "tidak kecepatan" dan aku dapet garis besar ceritanya. Itu dapetnya pas lagi mandi sore, lagi makan Pizza, sama pas lagi dorong troli belanjaan. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, ini waktunya buat mengedit **_Terlalu Tampan_**!

Tapi waktu lagi giat-giatnya mau ngeremake **_Terlalu Tampan_** , dunia lagi gak pengen banget aku aktif jadi author.

Akun FFn-ku lupa password. Terus sekarang bisa ngepost pake apa? Pake komputer. Kebetulan komputer dirumah tuh nggak ada yang pake kecuali aku dan Papaku, jadi FFn-ku gak bakal di logout, deh. Tapi, aku susah banget bisa online di komputer. Aku mungkin sebulan sekali buka komputer. Kalian nggak mau kan **_Terlalu Tampan_** update sebulan sekali? T ^ T

Jadi, aku putuskan untuk memindahkan **_Terlalu Tampan_** , ** _Social & Science_** dan **_A Guardian_** ke akun wattpadku. Kenapa wattpad? Karena kayaknya akhir-akhir ini pembaca lagi doyan baca wattpad ya. Termasuk aku, sih. Dan kasian aja kalau akun wattpadku nganggur. Dan **_Terlalu Tampan_** yang di FFn juga bakal di re-edit. Tapi waktu updatenya nggak tentu, tergantung kapan aku buka komputer bututku, aku update yang di FFn. Ini aja aku ngetiknya di laptop, terus aku pindahin ke komputer. Karena aku nggak pewe ngetik panjang-panjang di komputer yang udah mirip komputer warnet ini.

 _Terus, nasib_ **Social & Science** _sama_ **A Guardian** _gimana?_

Tenang. Mereka juga bakal migrasi ke Wattpad. Tapi satu-satu. Kalau **_Terlalu Tampan_** udah masuk part 3-4, aku bakal masukin **_Social & Science_**. Begitujuga dengan **_A Guardian_**. Tenang aja, aku libur dua bulan kok jadi aku—free! Dan aku usahakan punya jadwal ngepost. Misalnya, kayak seminggu dua kali, gitu.

 ** _Kalian suka spoiler, nggak?_**

Sedikit spoiler dari diri ini sebelum pisah. Cuma mau kasih tau kalau **_Terlalu Tampan_** bakal totally di ubah dari versi yang ada di FFn sekarang. Bakal ada beberapa cast yang diubah (kecuali Jungkook Taehyung, ya.) dan alur ceritanya lebih dramatis. HAHAHA. Aku lagi pengen bikin **_Terlalu Tampan_** nggak terlalu menonjolkan humor garing ala-ala. Lagi musim sinetron kan di Indonesia? Kayaknya **_Terlalu Tampan_** juga bakal mirip kesitu, dan—ya, gitulah. Baca aja, ya! Karena part 1-nya bakal aku post beberapa jam setelah ini keluar. Aku mau editing dulu, cihuy.

Oh iya, aku makasih banget-banget-banget-banget buat teman-teman yang masih setia nungguin **_Terlalu Tampan_** , **_Social & Science_** dan **_A Guardian_** update. Maaf kalau aku yang lansung menghilang 8 bulan tanpa kabar. Maaf bangeeet! Aku akan lebih berusaha untuk bikin cerita yang menyenangkan dan menghibur kalian demi usaha kalian yang udah rela nunggu tiga ff aku update!

Awcookies sayang kalian semua!

Conclucion: **_Terlalu Tampan, Social & Science_** dan **_A Guardian_** bakal di repost dan di update di akun wattpad. Aku udah tulis di bio akun FFn-ku ID-nya apa. Atau kalau masih ada yang belum tau, akun wattpadku: **_awcookies_**. Kalian kalau mau followback bilang, ya! Dengan senang hati aku bakal followback kalian. xoxo

Saranghaeyo. I purple you! Mwah. See you on **_Terlalu Tampan_** New Version, **_Social & Science_** juga **_A Guardian_** part 1.

 _Regards,_

 _awcookies._


End file.
